Am I not pretty enough?
by TJcat01
Summary: Misao is in love with Aoshi. Aoshi is in love with Misao. But of course none of them are willing to admit it. Through tears and confusion will the two beable to admit their feelings. with a little help from their friends? AU Aoshi/Misao Kenshin/Kaoru


**AN Hey everyone, I've always wanted to write a story on Aoshi/Misao, I think they are such an adorable couple and finally found the time to write one. I do apologize if the characters are a bit OOC, this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic :D anyways hope you enjoy, this is an alternate universe.**

**Disclaimer| I don't own any of the characters in this story nor do I own the song. **

_"singing/lyrics"  
_"speaking"  
"Thoughts"

* * *

**_Am I not pretty enough_**

Misao was once again sat on Kaoru's bedroom floor crying until she couldn't anymore. Tissues were now literally scattered all over the carpet. Kaoru rubbed the distraught girls back comfortingly, her eyes gazing down worriedly to her.

"I'm sorry Kaoru" Misao spluttered, sniffling.

"Oh no, it's alright...shh" Kaoru soothed, instead pulling Misao against her in a motherly sort of hug.

"It's getting worse now. He doesn't even talk to me at home" wailed Misao, bringing a hand up to swipe away the tears that were once again rolling down her already red and tear stained cheeks.

"You know, it took Kenshin a long time to notice my feelings for him, just try and be patient" Kaoru whispered pulling away from Misao and giving her a big beaming smile.

"Okay"

"Now let's get you cleaned up, Kenshin should be here soon and we don't want him to start asking question's now do we?" Kaoru spoke, whilst hauling the miserable, blue eyed girl to her feet and dragging her off to the bathroom. Misao splashed water onto her face lightly.

"Oh it's no use, he's going to notice my eyes are all blood shot and puffy" Misao panicked, gripping the tap on the sink tighter.

"Now, now stop panicking" Kaoru scolded, gently prying Misao's hand off of the tap and pulling her around to face her.

"All you have to do is say you were up really late last night studying and now today you're really tired"

Misao suddenly beamed up at Kaoru and leapt on her playfully.

"Thanks Kaoru I never thought of that I owe you one" pulling away Misao skipped down the stairs to see Yahiko sprawled across the sofa watching the TV with Sanosuke next to him. Sitting on the floor in front of them was their weird friend Shishio who always liked to pick fights and copy Sanosuke.

"Hey you guys" Misao greeted waving her arm at them.

"Hey weasel, haven't seen you in a while" Sanosuke smirked standing up, he stretched before wandering over to Misao and ruffled the girls hair.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Misao hissed.

"Ohhh pms or what" Shishio scoffed playfully appearing from behind Sano when a fist landed in his gut.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Misao roared, clenching one of her fists and retracting the other from Shishio's gut. Sanosuke laughed before heading into the kitchen with only food on his mind

"What was that for weasel?" Shishio growled taking a step towards her.

"Erm Misao are you sure it's a good idea to be fighting Shishio he's like way taller than you like Sano's size" Yahiko cried, leaping off of the sofa.

"Whatever I don't care, we're not being that serious are we Shishio" Misao smirked looking at Shishio who nodded and got into a fighting stance.

"I won't go easy on you because you're a girl you know"

"who cares" and with that she leapt at Shishio's aiming another punch in his abdomen only Shishio's big hand shot out and encased her small fist, placing a kick into her own stomach which even at half his strength sent Misao across the room with a thud as she hit the floor.

"You alright weasel?" Shishio mocked, taking a step towards her.

"Sure thing" Misao growled peeling herself off of the floor. She once again charged at Shishio. This time instead of stopping her, Shishio grabbed the girl's waist and flung her over his shoulder.

_**--Upstairs--**_

Kaoru sighed heavily, Kenshin would be arriving with Aoshi any moment now. She was very much looking forward to Kenshin coming but was getting increasingly worried about Misao, that girl was truly being torn into pieces. Hearing arguing then a big thump Kaoru rolled her eyes deciding to go and break it up.

_DING DONG_

Forgetting completely about the brawl she was sure was going on in the living room Kaoru rushed down the stairs.

_**--Outside--**_

Kenshin and Aoshi stood side by side waiting patiently for Kaoru to open the door, they too heard a loud thud.

"When are you going to tell Misao you like her?" Kenshin asked casually as if it was nothing, ignoring the thud and figuring he would know once they got inside.

"Because it will cause complications" Aoshi answered not even a flicker passed through his expression.

"What complications? You love her isn't that enough? She's important to you Aoshi but you never show it" Kenshin argued, facing his friend.

"Hn" Aoshi grunted unwilling to respond properly. Just at that moment Kaoru flung the door open with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey guys. Come on in" Kaoru beamed stepping aside to let the two boys pass through the thresh hold.

"Kaoru...Kaoru" Yahiko called "Misao and Shishio were fighting I think Misao will get hurt if they carry on" Yahiko came running into the room when a muffled scream and crash was heard followed by a yowl of pain. At this, Aoshi took off running into the other room with Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko close to him. Only on entering none of them got what they bargained for. Misao was sitting panting knees bent underneath her, eyes shielded with her hair and her hand rubbing her other arm self comfortingly. On the other side of the room Shishio laid curled in a ball, holding his privates. After digesting the sight before them Kaoru was first to snap out of her shock. It was obvious something more than simply winning a fight had happened.

"Misao" Kaoru softly whispered approaching the girl "what happened?"

Misao looked up, tears were leaking down her face.

"I - I" Misao stuttered, never had she cried so much before and never had she cried in front of Aoshi or the even Kenshin before. It was then Misao noticed Kenshin had also knelt before her. What made her cry harder wasn't the incident that had happened a few moments ago but Aoshi was still on the other side of the room acting like he wasn't bothered at all.

"He touched me...Err he touched me down...he wouldn't let me go" Misao breathed so only Kaoru and Kenshin heard her. Shishio lifted his head sneering at Misao.

"YOU LIAR" Kaoru felt her blood boil to extreme levels fire in her eyes.

"You dare to touch my friend like that....OF. MY. HOUSE" Kaoru seethed, pointing a shaky finger at the door. Shishio only smirked standing up he towered over Kaoru, breathing down on her.

"you want me to touch you as well" At hearing those words Kenshin's eyes darkened, he was in front of Kaoru in a flash, his fist clenched in the front of Shishio's shirt.

"Sano" Kenshin growled wanting back up, he knew Shishio was always intimidated by large numbers. Sano emerged from the kitchen completely oblivious munching on a bag of Crisps which he dropped upon seeing Misao's state and Shishio's smirk.

_'That son of a bitch, what did he do to weasel girl?'_ Sano thought. Fist already balled and pulled back ready to punch him.

Shishio seeing he was not going to get out of this easily, huffed and slowly trudged out of the door, slamming it shut.

"Misao, are you okay?" Sano asked kneeling down and placing a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Did that bastard hurt you?" Misao nodded weakly her gaze drifting past Sano to a stoic Aoshi who seemed to have only shifted from one foot to another in the corner of the room.

_'He really doesn't care. He hasn't even asked if I'm okay'_ Misao thought lowering her head in her hands and sobbing violently. Sanosuke having a real soft spot when it came the girls he cared for. Sanosuke was a strange one the only way you could tell that he truly cared for someone would be his protectiveness and his annoying habit of comparing them to animals... them being the racoon aka Kaoru, the fox aka Megumi or the weasel aka Misao. Leaned down, with a grim expression Sano gathered Misao's trembling form into his arms and held her against his chest.

"Come on weasel I'll take you home" Sanosuke grinned trying to lighten the mood.

"DON'T CALL ME A WEASEL" Misao growled, smacking the lean guy holding her playfully as he trudged easily past the others and towards the door.

"Laters" he called out, slamming the door shut.

_**--Back in the house--**_

As soon as the two left the house, Aoshi's features changed, first a scowl appeared on his face and then his fists clenched.

"What did he do to her?" Aoshi asked coldly, Kenshin's head spun around with a gaping mouth from his place on the couch, arms still wrapped around Kaoru who also looked shocked. She'd never seen this side of Aoshi before and for some reason it made her desperately want to find a way to make him show it to Misao.

"He touched her" Kenshin stumbled on his words, scratching his head. "You know Aoshi you could at least of asked if she was okay or even been the one to carry her home, don't think I didn't see that worried expression earlier that you thought that nobody saw"

"I don't want to give her false hope" Aoshi simply answered his voice still placid.

"but you love her, it will only ruin your relationship with her more if you don't do something about this and soon, that you will" Kenshin exclaimed, his hand caressing up and down Kaoru's arm, her head nestled into his chest. He could tell she was listening to the conversation intently.

"Maybe it is best if that happens. I'm not the right sort of person for Misao, she's sweet, loving and a truly amazing girl. I really don't want to taint her" Aoshi strained out, his voice this time held a tone that shocked Kaoru to nearly gasping, it was soft and gentle, not like the Aoshi she'd grown to know.

"Why do you do this to yourself Aoshi, the only thing you are tainting her with at the moment is your in ability to show you care which is breaking her down, don't you see how much you are hurting her by being this way to her" Kenshin desperately tried to get through to him. Kaoru could only stare up at the face of her love in admiration. He was trying so hard for Misao now it was her turn. Clearing her voice, Kaoru sat forward, turning her head to look at Aoshi.

"Kenshin's right you know! The amount of times Misao's been over my house, crying her eyes out on my bedroom floor including this morning" Kaoru paused letting out a sigh of sadness "and it's all because she believes that you don't care about her"

Aoshi listened with sad eyes. He knew she was broken and had tried to shut it out. Only when it's other people explaining it and giving proof of the pain she carried around with her, it hurt more inside of his heart and it forced him to think of things in a different light.

"I've lost everything but her, when it comes to love" Aoshi paused, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I didn't want things to turn out the way they have but now Misao's all I have and I would prefer to have her at a distance than to loose her and not have her at all" Aoshi's last sentence was more muttered than anything and Kaoru knew that to make both of her friends happy they would have to break his already cracking ways. Even if Kaoru didn't understand him, Misao did and could show him.

_'That's it! I know what Misao has to do. If only she shows him her pain! He may break; I've got a feeling that this will be the only thing that works'_ Kaoru thought raising a thoughtful hand to her chin. Kenshin stared down at his own girl a small smile playing at his lips. He knew she had a plan by the twinkle in her eyes, he only hoped it was a good one.

_**--At school the next day--**_

"Sano, Kaoru!" Misao greeted in a sing song tone, waving at the two of her friends as she approached.

Looking around curiously Misao frowned, wondering where the other two were. It felt kind of weird thinking about only two of them when it was usually three with Shishio, but he wasn't part of them anymore. The girl felt a violent shudder over take her as she thought of that guy.

"Misao are you okay?" Kaoru asked concerned, whilst running over to Misao's side.

"Yes I'm fine" Misao flashed a genuine smile, only it didn't reach her eyes

"Where are Kenshin and Aoshi?"

"Oh yes that's exactly what we wanted to talk to you about" Kaoru smiled, gesturing for Misao to follow her and Sanosuke as they began to walk slowly to their classroom as the bell rang.

"Okay, what's going on?" Misao queried impatiently, speeding up to walk right in between Sano and Kaoru.

"That song you wrote about Aoshi, not that long ago to get out your feelings and shit like that. Do you still have it?" Sano questioned, looking Misao right in the eyes looking bored.

"Yes. But ho-how -how did y-you know about that?" Misao stuttered pointing a finger at him, her face draining of colour.

Sanosuke snorted pointing his finger at Kaoru who gave Misao a very guilty look shifting nervously under the horrid glare she was getting now.

"Don't worry weasel, I don't get it anyway, it's just girl stuff to me" Sano teased ruffling Misao's hair who just grit her teeth at him to tired to argue.

"Anyway that's not the point. After having a conversation with Aoshi and Kenshin yesterday, Sano and I both agreed that it might work if you sing that song to him, to show him all the pain your going through by him ignoring you this way" Kaoru explained, glancing at Sanosuke every now and then for a supportive nod. Misao nodded frantically waiting for the two to continue.

"Just be at Sano's club tonight at 7:30" Kaoru smiled beginning to walk towards her classroom faster "oh and don't forget your guitar"

"WHAT!" Misao suddenly screeched as the information suddenly digested. "you mean in front of all those people" Misao was now up in Kaoru's face giving her a helpless look.

"No. Technically it's not all those people, you see Kenshin has booked the club out as a little party so it will be the majority of people that you know - like Tae, Tsubame, Okina, Yahiko, Megumi, Yutaro...etc" Kaoru listed off pointing to her fingers.

"Okay that doesn't sound to bad I suppose" and with that Misao took a deep breath and entered her classroom to see the teacher glaring at her.

"Detention for screaming in the hallways and tardiness to lessons" The teacher growled, waving a finger at the girl.

"WHAT!" Misao bit out, she really wasn't in the mood for this. Ignoring Misao's outburst the teacher continued.

"And you're partner for today is Shishio, no objections" At hearing that name Misao felt her eyes widen and she stopped dead in her tracks horrified. Aoshi at the back of the class watched her reaction with worry taking over him, glancing to the side Aoshi saw the smirk and evil glint in Shishio's eyes.

_'I won't let this happen, she shall work with me'_ Aoshi thought, raising his hand quickly.

"Yes Aoshi what is it?" The teacher's tone was irritated.

"Misao is working with me not him" Aoshi just simply stated in a cool tone. Misao's gaze shot up to meet his searching him for any sign of emotion, finding nothing her shoulders slumped.

"Well" The teacher hesitated under Aoshi's intense stare; he really was a scary student.  
"Just this once I shall consent" With that Misao's smile and the twinkle in her blue eyes returned as she skipped over and plopped ungracefully down next to Aoshi.

"Thank you Aoshi" Misao beamed. Aoshi's eyes widened, he'd never noticed the extent of her beauty when she smiled like that before. What was it with him lately? he'd begun to notice things about Misao that he hadn't before.

"Oh and this is for you Okina told me to give you this since you stayed at Sano's last night" Aoshi stated casually handing Misao a letter, which Misao took curiously. Tearing open the seal, she anxiously scanned her eyes over the note. Only to turn completely crimson in the cheeks, at this curiosity got the better of Aoshi and he leaned over Misao, so close that he could even smell the flowery perfume she had on.

"Ciao...to my dearest Misao" Aoshi read out loud in an amused tone. Misao now even more crimson if that was possible crunched the letter up quickly and stuffed it in her pocket, clearing her throat a blush still tainted on her features.

"Err, so why do we have to have partners today?"

"A scientific experiment" Aoshi responded accurately a small smile still on his face from reading the letter and seeing how cute Misao was with a blush.

As the experiment went on Misao's smile grew. She learnt that messing up was a good thing especially when Aoshi helped her. Though the next mess she made proved to be an even better mistake than the rest. Misao was carefully measuring a chemical that the teacher had told them to be very careful with because it would burn them if spilt. So she hadn't seen Shishio edging closer to their table, Aoshi also not seeing him because he was watching intently what Misao was doing. Shishio staggered into Misao trying his best to avoid the liquid that splashed onto her hands and make it look like a complete accident. Aoshi felt the blood boil and his hands clench.

"Oops I'm sorry" Shishio apologised walking away from the two, his head turned away from the teacher so she couldn't see him smirk.

Misao winced, not making a noise.

_'Crap this is so painful, it's burning my hand'_ Misao thought squeezing her eyes shut, she wasn't one to make a big fuss when injured. Aoshi saw the pain contorted face and acted quickly. Grabbing her gently by the wrists he pulled her out of the room, marching her swiftly to a nurse's station. Misao stared up a Aoshi in a daze as he dragged her along, his hands compared to hers were so big yet so warm,

_'Maybe he does care' _

The thought was quickly ended when the pain worsened ten times; ice cold gushing water covered her wounds, before numbing them.

"You were incredibly brave not to make a sound but yelp Misao" Aoshi commented face still completely unreadable. Misao felt her eyebrow twitch and her eyebrows curl into a frown.

"I'm not a kid ya know I can handle a measly burn" Misao argued sounded offended. She didn't like where this was headed.

"You're a strong girl Misao, not many people in our class would be able to handle it like you did" Aoshi responded. Misao stared at Aoshi appreciatively.

_'Wow I think that was actually a compliment! Only I do feel like screaming right now, this burn kills'_ Misao thought gulping as she got ready to speak again.

"Erm Aoshi, thanks for taking care of me today"

"It's no trouble. You're practically family to me so it's only natural to care" Aoshi stated immediately regretting how that sounded.

_'Argh, that wasn't supposed to come out the way it did, I'm so bad when it comes to these things'_

Aoshi watched as Misao's smile faded slightly and her face expressed hurt.

"I think we're just about finished here huh?" Misao snatched her hand away from Aoshi her bangs hiding her face and her voice dull. Aoshi nodded watching the girl as she ran from the room, listening to her heavy footsteps; it was obvious she was running.

_'Why do I always have to mess it up' with_ that thought haunting him Aoshi began his own walk back to the classroom, for the rest of an awkward lesson with Misao.

_**--At the club later on--**_

Kaoru stood swaying lightly with Kenshin to the beat of Sano's song. He was a good musician and had offered to play the drums to Misao's tune whilst she played.

Kaoru was beginning to get impatient though, her eyes scanned the area of the club constantly but she had yet to see Misao.

_'That girl better not have backed out on me'_ Kaoru thought fists clenching in Kenshin's shirt that she was holding as they swayed. Kenshin smirked looking down on his stressed girlfriend. Loosening his hands on her waist wrapped one around her waist pulling her closer. Kaoru giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Please don't be stressed Kaoru she'll be here" Kenshin reassured as he saw Aoshi walk steadily towards them.

"Aoshi, have you seen Misao?" Kenshin questioned.

"Yeah, she'll be here in fifteen minutes" Aoshi informed, walking around the dancing couple. Grabbing a coke from the drinks stand he then made his way back over to near where Kaoru and Kenshin were dancing and leant against the wall, with one foot casually one the wall, one of his arms dropped to his side and the other bent, holding his coke. Sano finished his performance as soon as Misao walked through the door; she had her guitar strapped to her back and her bangs hiding her eyes that was a trait Misao had picked up years ago to just hide her eyes when she was depressed. Kaoru sighed upon seeing this and wondered briefly what had happened to make Misao not even glance up at Aoshi as she entered. He was normally the first person the girl would look for.

"Kenshin I'm going to have a quick word with Misao, something really isn't right" Kaoru whispered leaning in close to Kenshin's ear.

"Okay, good luck, love" Kenshin tenderly responded releasing Kaoru from his grip, straight away missing her presence.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen -" It was there Sanosuke was cut off by Kaoru waving her arms around and mouthing no at him.

Sanosuke eyed her suspiciously; before Kaoru held up her watch and waved two fingers at him. Sano hesitated and then nodded, if they needed a few minutes before Misao went on stage it was no bother to him. Only both were unaware that Aoshi had watched their little exchange of signs and was now a little suspicious himself as he watched Kaoru clamber over to Misao who was picking at chocolate at the food stand. Grab her arm and drag the girl into the ladies toilets.

--

"Misao, what is it what's wrong?" Kaoru queried once she dragged the girl to their destination, that was all it took, Misao was once again bawling in her arms.

"Oh Kaoru, I don't think this is going to work" Misao spluttered her lip wobbling. Both girls were once again unaware that Kenshin and Sanosuke had their ears glued to the door.

"What. Why?" Kaoru herself spluttered in disbelief at Misao's un- usually negative attitude.

"He told me...he told me that I - I was practically family to him" Misao wailed. Kaoru opened her mouth to say something back but to her surprise Sano and Kenshin burst into the toilets themselves, Sano with a murderous glint in his eyes and pointing a finger at Misao whilst Kenshin stood to the corner blushing furiously at barging into the girl's toilets.

"Is that anyway to talk weasel" Sanosuke cried "this isn't like you. You never give up"

Reaching out a hand and grabbing Misao's waist he hauled her up over his shoulder and carried her out of the bathroom whilst babbling on.

"now if you don't mind I want the old weasel girl back and to do that she needs to get on stage and sing her heart out because Weasel girl would never give up" Sano carried on ignoring the stares of everyone else in the room and glancing a nod at Kenshin and Kaoru who were trailing worriedly behind.

Climbing up onto his stage and putting Misao down gently who was now glaring at him with a tendency to kill but didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her friends and most of all Aoshi so she kept silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls I'd to introduce my friend weas - I mean Misao to you. Give her a warm welcome as she'll be playing to you tonight. Misao it's over to you" Sano greeted moving aside and placing the microphone in front of her, of course adjusting it to her size before hand.

Aoshi stared up at Misao curiously, what was she doing up there? He didn't even know she could sing. Shrugging his shoulders, Aoshi removed himself from his space and went to stand next to Kenshin and Kaoru who were closer to the stage.

"Hello everyone, I'm going to play a song to you tonight called 'Am I not pretty enough" With that Misao strapped her guitar around her and began strumming and swaying to the music she and Sano were creating.

_"Am I not pretty enough?  
__Is my heart too broken?  
__Do I cry too much?  
__Am I too outspoken?  
__Don't I make you laugh?  
__Should I try it harder?  
__Why do you see right through me?"_

Aoshi could of gasped she had a beautiful voice.  
Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she smiled at the audience, avoiding the front knowing that was where Aoshi was standing.

_"I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me,  
__I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break,  
__I crave, I love, I've waited long enough,  
__I try as hard as I can"_

Aoshi's eyes widened she was singing about him. He gazed up at Misao more intensely this time, his heart wrenched seeing a single tear fall from her eyes.

_"Am I not pretty enough?  
__Is my heart too broken?  
__Do I cry too much?  
__Am I too outspoken?  
__Don't I make you laugh?  
__Should I try it harder?  
__Why do you see right through me?"_

Misao squeezed her eyes shut tightly singing the next verse.

_"I laugh, I feel, I make believe it's real,  
__I fall, I freeze, I pray down on my knees,  
__I hope, I stand, I take it like a man,  
__I try as hard as I can."_

She could feel the sweat building up in the palms of her hands as she continued to sing and strum on the guitar, feeling that gaze on her, the girl kept her eyes shut.

_"Am I not pretty enough?  
__Is my heart too broken?  
__Do I cry too much?  
__Am I too outspoken?  
__Don't I make you laugh?  
__Should I try it harder?  
__Why do you see right through me?"_

Singing the last part of the song, Misao somehow found the courage to open her eyes, looking around she found her target and locked eyes with him, not once breaking the contact. If he didn't know before he did now.

_"Why do you see, why do you see,  
__Why do you see right through me?_

_Why do you see, why do you see,  
__Why do you see right through me?_

_Why do you see, why do you see,  
__Why do you see right through me?_

_Why do you see, why do you see,  
__Why do you see right through me_?"

At the end, everybody clapped and cheered. Misao bowed saying a rushed thank you. She was off the stage in seconds. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, her legs shaking so nervous she couldn't focus properly. Just then she saw Kaoru's form running up to her.

"Misao, Misao, Misao" Kaoru squealed, pulling Misao into a bear hug.

"y-yes" Misao replied struggling to get out of the embrace.

"I think that went well don't you?" Kaoru winked seeing Kenshin and Aoshi now approaching the two girls.

"Don't speak too soon" Misao squeaked, she felt her heart pound faster, Aoshi's face was blank and his stance was stiff

"Well Kenshin I'm hungry. Why don't we leave these two alone for a while" Kaoru stated rather forcefully, grabbing at Kenshin's sleeve Kaoru dragged Kenshin to the other side of the room. Misao stopped breathing she really didn't want to hear this, the rejection she was bound to receive.

_'Well I suppose the song wasn't exactly in his favour but still it was practically admitting my love for him'_ Misao thought breathlessly.

"Misao" Aoshi basically whispered, gazing over her as if he was studying her over, taking in every detail of her. Seeing her the way he did now. She looked so helpless. Holding out his hand towards the girl for her to take, Aoshi let the smallest of smiles grace his features for once. Misao stared at the other boys hand in disbelief, her eyes travelling up his form locking her questioning eyes with his.

"Shall we take a walk?" Aoshi asked his voice was deep and steady just like always. Feeling even more nervous Misao hesitantly took Aoshi's hand, Straight away he was walking them towards a door that lead to the back garden of Sanosuke's club. Once the two were outside Aoshi sat down on the steps gesturing for Misao to join him, who complied easily sitting a close enough distance to Aoshi without invading his personal space. The two sat in silence for an agonising five minutes before Misao being impatient cracked.

"Since you're not going to say anything, I shall start. I can't bare this silence for another moment!" Misao paused in her rant, moving from her place to kneel in front of Aoshi, looking into his eyes with her own tear filled ones.

"Aoshi, I know you know now that I've loved you for so long and it's starting to kill me not knowing if you couldn't give a damn or if you even feel the same" Misao wailed on the brink of desperation, tears sliding down her cheeks. Without saying a word, Aoshi leaned forward, cupping her cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb, continuing without warning he moved his hand to the back of her neck and gave a forceful yet gentle tug causing Misao to fall forward and into him where he held her there in his embrace. Her head resting against his shoulder, arms dropped limply to the side in shock, whilst one of Aoshi's arms was wound around her middle. The other still holding the nape of her neck, his face buried in the crook of neck also.

"I love you too Misao" Aoshi mumbled so quietly Misao nearly missed it. Only she didn't and it brought more tears but this time of joy as she came out of her shock and wrapped her own arms around Aoshi holding him tightly to her. In that moment both teenagers were so content with the world and their now light hearts they failed to notice other prying eyes sighing in happiness at the sight in the back garden.

_**THE END!!!**_


End file.
